


The Pretty Setter Squad Chat

by OKnightOfBreath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, bear with me please, both characters and tags (and if any other ships pop up), i don't know how tags really work yet so i'll figure that out too, i'll add as i go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKnightOfBreath/pseuds/OKnightOfBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 3am and, unable to sleep, Oikawa Tooru comes up with the brilliant idea to create a group chat for him and his setter friends.</p>
<p>It's meant to just be for fun, a place where they can joke around even when they can't meet up in person, but it turns into so much more than that and their bonds - no matter what kind - grow so much stronger because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the first fanfiction I've written in a loooong time and it might take me a while to get back into the groove. It's also the first one I'm posting here (which is why the tagging system and such is as it is) and the first time I've written these characters so please bear with me on this.  
> This will likely become part of a series in future, with this story focusing on the events that happen within the group chat itself and side stories uploaded to show events that happen outside of that.
> 
> I apologise for any OOCness that may occur and for any unintentional spelling errors (if you notice anything like this then please feel free to point it out to me.)
> 
> Updates may be slow because I'm currently in college so my studies will take priority.

 

 

**_Grand King has added Suga, Semisemi, literal salt, Kenma, Creampuff and Tobio to Pretty Setter Squad ._ **

 

**Grand King:** is anyone awake??

**Kenma:** hey

**Grand King:** ken-chan!! how are you?

**Kenma:** fine i guess

**Kenma:** also if this is a ‘pretty setter squad’ you should probably add keiji

**Grand King:** keiji??

**Kenma:** hes the setter at fukurodani and hes really pretty

**Grand King:** really?? how pretty?? if he’s so pretty how come i haven’t heard of him until now??

**Kenma:** i dont know

**Kenma:** ill add him

 

**_Kenma has added Akaashi K. to Pretty Setter Squad ._ **

 

**Grand King:** fine! i’ll have to judge how pretty he is when he’s online!!

**Kenma:** ok

**Grand King:** ken-chaaaaaaaan!!! you should change your name to something cuter!!!

**Kenma:** i dont see why

**Grand King:** becaaaaaaaaaause!! then it’ll match how cute you are irl!!

**Kenma:** i dont really care tho??

**Grand King:** ken-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!

**Grand King:** i’ll come all the way to tokyo if i have to!!

**Kenma:** ugh fine

**Grand King:** ….

**Grand King:** ………………………………

**Grand King:** ken-chan?

**Kitten:** i was thinking. is this better?

**Grand King:** !!! so cute!!!

**Grand King:** it fits you so well!!!

**Kitten:** it was the best i could come up with i guess

**Grand King:** well i like it a lot!!

**Kitten:** btw why did you make a group chat at 3am?

**Grand King:** couldn’t sleep and i thought it would be fun!!

**Grand King:** but everyone’s asleep!! except you.

**Grand King:** why are you awake so late??

**Kitten:** playing a new game and i guess i lost track of time?

**Kitten:** i have morning practice today too

**Kitten:** oops

**Grand King:** you should get to sleep ken-chan!!! your captain will be mad if you’re too tired to play because you stayed up late on your psp!!

**Kitten:** i can just say i had trouble getting to sleep

**Grand King:** and i could just as easily tell him the truth!

**Kitten:** please dont

**Grand King:** i won’t tell tetsu-chan, don’t worry

**Grand King:** just get some rest okay?

**Kitten:** i will

**Kitten:** goodnight tooru

**Grand King:** night night ken-chan!!

 

* * *

 

 

**Suga:** Oikawa!

**Grand King:** suga-chan!!

**Suga:** How much sleep did you get last night? If you keep losing sleep like this, you could end up hurting yourself.

**Grand King:** it’s okay suga-chan!! i managed to get just over an hour’s sleep so it’s not like i’ll be running on empty!!

**Grand King:** besides!! i’m always careful!!

**Suga:** Still, it’s concerning.

**Creampuff:** He’s right. You should try to get more sleep when you get the chance, Oikawa-san.

**Grand King:** aww yahaba-chan!! you’re so cute, taking care of your senpai like that!!

**Grand King:** i probably won’t get the chance to sleep until tonight though with practice and all

**Grand King:** and by then i usually can’t get to sleep

**Grand King:** i’ll try really hard though!!!

**Suga:** Can you not take time off of practice? Just for today?

**Suga:** I honestly can’t remember the last time you had a healthy amount of sleep and that’s worrying.

**Grand King:** i told you, i’ll be okay!! i can still practice well enough!!

**Creampuff:** Do I have to inform Iwaizumi-san and get him to make you take today off to rest?

**Grand King:** yahaba-chaaaaaan!!! i don’t need to take today off!! i promise i’ll get some sleep tonight!!

**Grand King:** besides, you wouldn’t have to tell iwa-chan. he always figures these things out on his own

**Creampuff:** That’s true. Iwaizumi-san seems to have a sixth sense when it comes to you. Specifically, when you’re not taking good enough care of yourself.

**Grand King:** i know!! it’d be cute if he wasn’t so annoyingly good at seeing through me when i’m trying to hide it!!

**Suga:** It just means he cares about you, Oikawa. Like we all do.

**Suga:** Please make sure you get a lot of sleep later.

**Grand King:** i promise, suga-chan.

**Suga:** Okay. If I find out that you’ve gotten barely any sleep again tomorrow, then I’ll personally come and render you unconscious. Deal?

**Grand King:** ooh scary! but yes mom.

**Suga:** Take care of him, Yahaba! I’ve got to get going!

**Creampuff:** You got it. See you later, Sugawara-san.

 

* * *

 

 

**Creampuff:** Iwaizumi-san noticed as soon as Oikawa-san started practicing.

**Semisemi:** What a surprise

**Creampuff:** Honestly it was kind of cute. Iwaizumi-san cupped Oikawa-san’s cheeks and it looked like they might kiss. But he instead ended up wiping away the concealer that was hiding Oikawa-san's dark circles.

**Creampuff:** He then called him a dumbass and smacked the back of Oikawa-san’s head, as usual. Though, it seemed a little gentler today.

**Suga:** Those two are kind of cute, in their own way.

**Semisemi:** Are you sure they’re not dating already? They act like an old married couple

**Suga:** If they were dating I’m pretty sure Oikawa wouldn’t be able to stop himself from saying something about it.

**Semisemi:** Fair point

**Creampuff:** Iwaizumi-san just told Oikawa-san to not come to practice after school.

**Suga:** Oikawa tried to argue, didn’t he?

**Creampuff:** Tried being the keyword in that sentence. He barely got two words out before Iwaizumi-san shut him down.

**Creampuff:** Oikawa-san has a look in his eyes that says he’s still going to go to it, though.

**Semisemi:** It’s Oikawa Tooru

**Semisemi:** What else do you expect?

**Suga:** I’m sure Iwaizumi knows what Oikawa’s going to do. He’ll be ready for whatever Oikawa tries.

**Creampuff:** Yeah. I just hope that Oikawa-san doesn’t destroy what little remains of his dignity.

**Semisemi:** Pff nice

**Suga:** How mean, Yahaba~!

**Suga:** You’ll tell us if something interesting happens, right?

**Semisemi:** Especially if it includes the loss of Oikawa’s dignity

**Creampuff:** Of course.

 

* * *

 

 

**Creampuff:** Oh.

**Suga:** Oh?

**Creampuff:** Oikawa-san tried to come to practice and Iwaizumi-san stopped him, telling him to go home and sleep.

**Semisemi:** Did he stand there stubbornly, pouting like a child?

**Creampuff:** He did. He also refused to miss practice, seeming as “I am the captain, Iwa-chan. It would set a bad example if I just skipped practice!”

**Suga:** And???

**Creampuff:** And Iwaizumi-san kind of just

**Creampuff:** Picked him up and slung him over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing.

**Suga:** Oh.

**Semisemi:** Oh my god

**Creampuff:** Yeah.

**Creampuff:** He apologised to the coaches and just started carrying Oikawa-san home. Matsukawa-san and Hanamaki-san are taking their stuff to them later.

**Semisemi:** Tell me something

**Creampuff:** Hm?

**Semisemi:** Was Oikawa throwing a tantrum as he was carried away?

**Creampuff:** Sort of?

**Suga:** Sort of??

**Creampuff:** I’m kind of on the other side of the gym. But from what I could see, his actions seemed more flustered than anything.

**Suga:** Adorable!

**Semisemi:** Kind of wondering where this leaves us on Oikawa’s dignity scale

**literal salt:** well he was carried out of the gym, flustered and throwing a fit in front of his entire team. but he was carried by his big bara not-boyfriend so that probably levels it out

**Creampuff:** That would probably be true if Hanamaki-san and Matsukawa-san were not doing a dramatic re-enactment of the entire scene right now. They even changed the way Iwaizumi-san was carrying Oikawa-san to a princess lift.

**literal salt:** I can see why people call them the “meme team” now

**Creampuff:** Please don’t mention that. Ever. You don’t even know how bad they are.

**Creampuff:** They do their best to speak almost entirely in memes, references and puns. It’s funny to an extent, but they have gone so far past that line that the line is no longer visible.

**Creampuff:** In fact, they are no longer in the same plane of existence as the line. The line is a legend, a myth in their minds. It’s as if the line isn’t real, as if it never existed at all.

**Suga:** Wow, Yahaba.

**Semisemi:** They sound like they’d really get along well with Tendou

**Creampuff:** Oh god no. Please no more memes or memers. I don’t think I could handle any more. Watari's already joined them on more than one occasion.

**Semisemi:** How about memes with the added bonus of anime references?

**Creampuff:** Why do you try to torture me so, Semi-san? I thought you were a somewhat decent human being.

**literal salt:** decent? yeah right

**Semisemi:** Shove it, Shirabu

**Semisemi:** And I am decent, most of the time

**literal salt:** when you’re not being passive aggressive or flirting with tendou-san

**Semisemi:** I DONOT FLIRT WITH TENDOU

**Semisemi:** WHAT TH E FUCK

**Semisemi:** OH MYG OD I FUKCING HATE YOU

**Semisemi:** GO DIE IN A DITCH

 

**_Semisemi has left Pretty Setter Squad ._ **

 

**Suga:** Ooh~? What an interesting development!

**Creampuff:** I hate to admit it but I’m slightly impressed, Shirabu. Semi-san went from 0 to 100 almost instantly.

**literal salt:** he almost threw his phone across the gym

**literal salt:** he’s really red, too

**literal salt:** looks like I win this round :)

 

**_Kitten has added Semisemi to Pretty Setter Squad ._ **

 

**Suga:** Kenma? When did you get here?

**Kitten:** i was kind of watching all of this unfold

**Kitten:** i didnt really have anything to add so i didnt say anything

**Kitten:** kuro would be proud of how easily shirabu got to semi though

**literal salt:** thanks, I have a talent for provoking him

**literal salt:** plus, he apparently doesn't think his flirting is obvious

**literal salt:** either that or he's in denial

**Creampuff:** How obvious are we talking here?

**literal salt:** obvious to the point where it's like they're in one of tendou-san's shoujo manga books and they're the protagonists who are somehow completely oblivious to their love interest's and their own feelings while still being lovey-dovey and flirty enough to make me want to actually talk to tendou-san about said manga if only it'll get them to stop for two minutes

**literal salt:** it's stressful

**Kitten:** i can sort of relate

**Kitten:** kuros pretty dense too

**Suga:** Oh~?

**Kitten:** speaking of kuro hes calling me back to practice

**Suga:** Aw. That's no fun.

**Suga:** Be careful and have fun during the rest of your practice!

**Suga:** Which we should all be getting back to, really. So, go on! No more going on your phones until your practices have ended!

**Creampuff:** In honour of Oikawa-san: yes, mom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand King: rip semi-chan
> 
> Akaashi K.: What the fuck happened while I was gone?

 

 **Grand King:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

 **Grand King:** end me

 **Grand King:** please, just

 **Grand King:** someone kill me or make the ground swallow me up or something!!

 **Akaashi K.:** Are you alright?

 **Grand King:** keiji-chan, right? it’s just

 **Grand King:** okay, so i may or may not have a lot of trouble sleeping sometimes (like a LOT of trouble) and, well

 **Grand King:** i tried to go to practice yesterday because i’m the captain and it’s expected of me and such

 **Grand King:** but my meanie of a best friend wouldn’t let me and when i tried anyway he just!! picked me up??

 **Grand King:** and carried me home???

 **Akaashi K.:** The chat did mention that.

 **Grand King:** it did??

 **Grand King:** i haven’t gone back to check yet

 **Akaashi K.:** I read it all when I got home. It seems Creampuff (Yahaba-san?) had been documenting the events that happened because of your sleeplessness.

 **Grand King:** traitor!!

 **Grand King:** to be honest though, the carrying wasn’t even the most embarrassing part!!

 **Akaashi K.:** What happened?

 **Grand King:** i kind of

 **Grand King:** fell asleep??

 **Grand King:** while he was carrying me???

 **Akaashi K.:** I can see how that’d be embarrassing. But isn’t it a good thing that you got some sleep?

 **Grand King:** yeah, but!!

 **Grand King:** it’s weird that i just fell asleep like that!!!

 **Akaashi K.:** Well, you were pretty tired from what I can gather.

 **Grand King:** still!! even when i’m super tired it’s difficult for me to just fall asleep!!

 **Grand King:** it usually takes me hours to get my brain to switch off!!

 **Akaashi K.:** Maybe this Iwaizumi-san has some sort of calming effect on you?

 **Grand King:** what?

 **Akaashi K.:** Well, you’re obviously comfortable around him. Maybe your body finds it easier to relax if he’s around?

 **Grand King:** well, i mean

 **Grand King:** i guess???

 **Grand King:** i only really started feeling how tired i was when he was carrying me home

 **Grand King:** but it’s not like i can just make him come over every night just so i can get a good night’s sleep!!

 **Grand King:** he’s stupidly selfless enough that he’d probably actually do it

 **Grand King:** and i can’t do that to him

 **Akaashi K.:** Then maybe I can suggest something else? I’m not sure how well it would work, if at all, but it’s an idea.

 **Grand King:** i can try!!

 **Akaashi K.:** I really don’t know if it will work but maybe you could borrow something of his?

 **Grand King:** borrow something? like what??

 **Akaashi K.:** A t-shirt or something else that smells like him?

 **Grand King:** what? why???

 **Akaashi K.:** If you have something that smells like him, it might trick your body into thinking he’s there. And then you could hopefully get some better sleep without bothering your friend.

 **Grand King:** i

 **Grand King:** guess i can try it??

 **Grand King:** it’ll be really embarrassing to ask, though

 **Akaashi K.:** Explain to him about your insomnia and how him being there was able to help you. Then say that you want to try to see if just having something of his will have that same effect.

 **Grand King:** and what if it doesn’t work??

 **Grand King:** he’ll offer to come over every night because he’s a huge dummy who is way too kind for his own good!!

 **Akaashi K.:** I guess you’ll have to figure that out if it comes down to that.

 **Akaashi K.:** You could also try researching other methods of dealing with insomnia. I only came up with that idea because you fell asleep so easily around Iwaizumi-san.

 **Grand King:** ughhhhhh

 **Grand King:** i’ll do my best

 **Grand King:** thank you, keiji-chan.

 **Akaashi K.:** It’s alright, Oikawa-san. Though, I should probably head to sleep soon, myself.

 **Grand King:** i only just woke up so i have an excuse, but why are YOU up so late??

 **Akaashi K.:** It’s not really that late, it’s not even 1 yet.

 **Grand King:** still!!

 **Akaashi K.:** I guess I’m just a bit of a night owl. I’ll get going now, though.

 **Grand King:** wait!! i want to do a video call with everyone later and you’ve got to be there!!

 **Akaashi K.:** I’ll see what I can do, but I tend to practice late with Bokuto-san a lot.

 **Grand King:** well, just say when you’re free and we can do it then!!

 **Grand King:** i just really want for everyone to be introduced properly, y’know?

 **Akaashi K.:** I understand, I’ll let you know. I look forward to getting to know everyone.

 **Grand King:** yay!! now go get some sleep, keiji-chan!!

 **Akaashi K.:** Goodnight, Oikawa-san. I’ll talk to you later.

 **Grand King:** night night!!! sleep well!!

 

* * *

 

 

 **Grand King:** alright!! so, as stated before, i want everyone to be available for the video call later!!

 **Grand King:** which meaaaaaaaans

 **Grand King:** suga-chan!! you have to make sure tobio-chan is here!!

 **Grand King:** and ken-chan, if you start feeling uncomfortable at any point then don’t worry about leaving, okay?

 **Grand King:** i don’t want you to feel like you have to stay when you don’t want to!!

 **Grand King:** not that i want you to leave, of course!!!

 **Grand King:** i just meant that i want you to feel free to do whatever makes you most comfortable!!

 **Grand King:** and if anyone else feels uncomfortable they can leave too!!

 **Grand King:** ……

 **Grand King:** ughhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Grand King:** why does it feel like time is moving by so slowly???

 **Grand King:** it’s too early for me to start questioning the existence of everything but i swear if i have to deal with much more of this silence then that’s what will happen

 **Suga:** oikawa it ‘s way too aerlt

 **Grand King:** suga-chan!!!

 **Suga:** its’ barely gone 5am. plaese chill

 **Grand King:** but it’s lonely!!!!

 **Grand King:** suga-chan?

 **Grand King:** suga-chaaaaan!!! where’d you go??

 **Grand King:** did you go back to sleep???

 **Grand King:** suuuuugaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!

 **Suga:** Oikawa, you do realize that the only person in this chat that would willingly be awake this early is Kageyama, right?

 **Grand King:** oh

 **Grand King:** well!! at least you seem more awake now!!

 **Suga:** Unfortunately.

 **Suga:** Good morning.

 **Grand King:** morning!!!

 **Suga:** Honestly, I’m actually surprised you survived so long on your own in the first place.

 **Suga:** 3 and a half hours all on your own, well done.

 **Grand King:** i watched a movie after i got myself something to eat!!

 **Grand King:** then i tried doing something else but i got bored

 **Grand King:** and then i decided to grace you all with my presence once again!!

 **Suga:** Truly a blessing.

 **Grand King:** suga-chan!!! you’re sounding more and more like iwa-chan by the day!!

 **Suga:** Maybe it’s a side effect of exposure to Oikawa Tooru.

 **Grand King:** !!!

 **Suga:** But, yes, I’ll let Kageyama know about the video call.

 **Suga:** He really doesn’t check this much.

 **Suga:** It’s like he’s 90% volleyball, 10% everything else. But that’s not new.

 **Grand King:** thank youuuu!!

 **Suga:** You’re welcome.

 **Akaashi K.:** Oikawa-san, I thought I should wish you good luck for when you talk to Iwaizumi-san later.

 **Grand King:** aaaaaa don’t remind me!!

 **Suga:** Morning, Akaashi!

 **Akaashi K.:** Good morning, Sugawara-san.

 **Akaashi K.:** You’ll be fine, Oikawa-san. If he’s as kind as you’ve implied he is, he should be willing to at least give this a try.

 **Grand King:** but!!!

 **Suga:** No ‘but’s, Oikawa.

 **Grand King:** yes moooooom.

 **Suga:** And good luck. Even though I’m sure he’ll be fine with it.

 **Grand King:** thanks

 **Grand King:** anyway keiji-chan! why are you on so early?

 **Grand King:** you were up so late last night!!

 **Akaashi K.:** I’m always awake this early. I go to Bokuto-san’s house in the mornings to make sure he’s up in time for morning practice.

 **Semisemi:** You have to wake your captain up?

 **Semisemi:** Doesn’t that annoy you?

 **Akaashi K.:** Not really. It’s for the benefit of the team and I honestly don’t mind doing it.

 **Grand King:** are you a morning person or something??

 **Akaashi K.:** Ew. No. I need at least two cups of coffee before I can function properly.

 **Akaashi K.:** Bokuto-san is more of a morning person than I am.

 **Suga:** How do you deal with that so early?

 **Suga:** I don’t see any of our first or second years until morning practice and I have trouble trying to cope then. But you’re there with someone so energetic at 6 in the morning.

 **Akaashi K.:** It takes at least 20 minutes for Bokuto-san to wake up properly, so he’s a little easier to manage then.

 **Akaashi K.:** I’ve usually woken up enough to deal with his energy by the time we get to school.

 **Suga:** So, it really is only Kageyama in this chat who’s a morning person.

 **Grand King:** but semi-chan is awake pretty early too!!

 **Semisemi:** That’s because of Ushijima’s Special Early Morning Volleyball Practice

 **Semisemi:** Alternative title: Ushijima’s Stupidly Early Volleyball Practice

 **Suga:** You poor soul.

 **Grand King:** rip shiratorizawa

 **Semisemi:** Only Ushijima and Tendou are happy with practicing so early

 **Semisemi:** Goshiki tries, but even he’s too tired for it

 **Semisemi:** The only good thing about it is that Shirabu is too tired to be a mouthy little shit like he usually is

 **literal salt:** keep talking shit and i’ll tell tendou-san you have a huge crush on him

 **Semisemi:** Oh my god, shut up about that

 **Semisemi:** I don’t have a fucking crush on Tendou

 **Suga:** Wow, you took that a lot better than you did yesterday!

 **Semisemi:** Shirabu caught me off-guard with it yesterday, that’s all

 **literal salt:** so you’re saying that if I warn you beforehand of what I’m going to do, you’ll be able to deal with it calmly?

 **Semisemi:** Obviously

 **literal salt:** so, hypothetically speaking, I could walk up to tendou-san during practice this morning and say that you have a crush on him and you wouldn’t react at all?

 **Semisemi:** You’d be telling him a lie, but yeah

 **literal salt:** would you like to bet on that, semi-san?

 **Semisemi:** Sure. Be prepared to lose, Shirabu

 **literal salt:** oh, I’m sure I’ll be fine. shall we say the loser must comply with one request of the winner’s choosing?

 **Semisemi:** Deal

 **literal salt:** alright, I’ll be looking forward to it

 **Semisemi:** Bring it on

 **Grand King:** is it safe? are they gone??

 **Suga:** Seems like it!

 **Grand King:** suga-chan!! why didn’t you say anything to stop them??

 **Suga:** The same reason as you, of course!

 **Grand King:** gasp!! suga-chan, are you accusing me of something???

 **Suga:** Never, Oikawa!

 **Suga:** I just may happen to be implying that the result of this little bet of theirs might be interesting!

 **Suga:** And that maybe both you and I would like to witness the disaster that happens after Semi’s inevitable loss!

 **Grand King:** oh, suga-chan, are you trying to steal my heart?

 **Suga:** Naturally.  <3

 **Suga:** I’ve got to admit that I feel a little sorry for Semi, but he kind of brought this on himself.

 **Grand King:** yeah

 **Grand King:** rip semi-chan

 **Akaashi K.:** What the fuck happened while I was gone?

 

* * *

 

 

 **literal salt:** :)

 

* * *

 

 **Grand King:** shirabu-chaaaaaaaan!!!!! how’d it go?????

 **literal salt:** victory was mine from the moment our dear, precious semi-san thought he could beat me

 **Suga:** We shouldn’t be on this during class but

 **Suga:** What happened??

 **literal salt:** I started talking to tendou-san during one of our breaks about a possible crush semi-san might have on someone

 **literal salt:** I made sure semi-san was in earshot, of course

 **literal salt:** most of what I said was vague stuff I’d “heard rumours about” but as it went on I began hinting that most of those “rumours” spoke of someone in the club and semi-san snapped

 **Grand King:** and????

 **literal salt:** he dragged me out of the gym in a headlock

 **literal salt:** worth it

 **Suga:** Oh? What did you ask him to do?

 **literal salt:** I haven’t asked him anything yet

 **literal salt:** it’s better to leave your victim wondering what you’re going to make them do

 **literal salt:** you get to enjoy their terror as you make them suffer

 **Akaashi K.:** You’re evil.

 **literal salt:** thank you

 **Akaashi K.:** That’s a good tactic, though. I may have to test it out at some point.

 **Suga:** You’d do something so mean to Bokuto?? You’d probably break him forever!

 **Akaashi K.:** Of course not to Bokuto-san. I’d find another target.

 **Akaashi K.:** A more challenging one.

 **Akaashi K.:** Preferably on another team.

 **Kitten:** kuro?

 **Akaashi K.:** Maybe.

 **Kitten:** have fun

 **Grand King:** throwing your captain under the bus like that, how mean!!

 **Grand King:** i feel so sorry for him! i know none of my team would ever do that to me!!

 **Suga:** I’m pretty sure they’d all jump at the chance to do that to you.

 **Grand King:** suga-chan!!!!

 **Creampuff:** I can absolutely guarantee that you’re right, Sugawara-san.

 **Grand King:** yahaba-chan!!! you should be focusing on your class!!!

 **Creampuff:** So should all of you, but here we all are.

 **Suga:** Okay, how about we make the deal to not talk in the group chat until we’re out of school?

 **Grand King:** private chats are still okay, right?

 **Suga:** Well, if it’s not in the group chat then there’s no way for anyone else to know, right?

 **Grand King:** okay!!!

 

* * *

 

 

 **Grand King:** aaa!!! i’m so excited for the call!!!

 **Grand King:** is everyone here??

 **Creampuff:** Is this meant to be some sort of roll call?

 **literal salt:** that would imply that oikawa-san is a somewhat responsible person

 **Grand King:** hey!!! mean!!

 **Semisemi:** It would make more sense for Sugawara to be doing that

 **Suga:** Aw, Oikawa can be responsible at times!

 **Tobio:** Usually when it comes to volleyball and his team.

 **Grand King:** tobio-chan!! you’re here!!

 **Tobio:** Sugawara-san asked me to be.

 **Kitten:** so were just waiting for keiji now

 **Akaashi K.:** I’m almost home. I was wondering if it would be okay for Bokuto-san to be there too?

 **Akaashi K.:** He asked to come over and study with me seeming as I cut our practice short.

 **Grand King:** i don’t see a problem with it!!

 **Grand King:** does anyone mind?

 **Kitten:** he can be tiring in person but it should be fine in the call

 **Semisemi:** I don’t mind

 **Creampuff:** I don’t either.

 **literal salt:** it might be interesting to see how another ace in this year’s top 5 acts

 **Tobio:** I don’t really mind either.

 **Suga:** And of course I don’t mind. Bokuto’s really fun to be around!

 **Grand King:** okay!! that settles it!!

 **Akaashi K.:** I’m at my computer. You may start the call now.

 **Grand King:** yay!!!

 

**_Pretty Setter Squad is now calling…_ **

 

As everyone accepted the call, black rectangles faded into video feeds showing each member of the group chat. All bar one.

Oikawa sat in what appeared to be the living room of his house, perched on a plain couch with a glimpse of the kitchen behind him visible from this angle. He grinned and waved to his laptop’s webcam.

“Yahoo~!” He bounced slightly in place, clearly excited about the call. He received a few greetings (mostly little sounds or gestures of acknowledgement) in return but his grin slipped into an expression of confusion as he looked closely at the screen. Everyone had accepted the call, but Akaashi’s video feed wasn’t on. “Ah, where’s Keiji-chan?”

Oikawa could see that Semi raised a curious brow, Shirabu looked like he didn’t really seem to care, Sugawara tilted his head, Kageyama momentarily stopped spinning the volleyball in his hands, Yahaba seemed to pause in doing his homework, and Kenma looked up from his PSP.

After a moment of silence, Kenma spoke up with a quiet, “Keiji?”

Then the sound of shuffling came from Akaashi’s audio feed, letting everyone know he’d been muted since the start. His calm voice rang out a moment later. “Sorry, I was talking to Bokuto-san for a moment.”

“Oh! Okay!” Oikawa’s grin returned once more, the tall boy bouncing happily and patting his knees. “We can’t see you, though, so turn on the video!”

“Ah, alright. Give me a second.” With a click the video came on and the camera was briefly flooded with light, quickly adjusting and coming into focus on the dark haired boy. As it did, Oikawa’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly.

“Oh my God.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little later than I wanted it to be but it's longer than the last chapter so maybe that makes it all better?? I had some trouble at parts and got a little stuck but hopefully it still flows well?? Who knows.
> 
> If there are any (unintentional) spelling errors or if there's any OOCness please let me know!
> 
> (Also, the comments and number of kudos you guys have given this was really a lovely surprise. Thank you all so much! You're all so sweet!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So… ‘kaashi’s an alien?” Still trying to calm his laughter, Keiji barely noticed the way Oikawa seemed to perk up on his screen. Akaashi was sure he heard someone say ‘oh no’ in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for how long it took! Hopefully the next update will come quicker, though I can't guarantee anything.
> 
> As usual, if you notice any mistakes then let me know!

 

Akaashi blinked, confused and wondering why Oikawa had reacted like that. He opened his mouth to ask but was promptly cut off by a childish whine from the other.

“This is so _unfair_.”

If he focused hard enough he could see small smirks on both Kenma’s and Sugawara’s faces. Kageyama had returned to fiddling with the volleyball in his hands but was frowning, probably also trying to decipher Oikawa’s reaction. Keiji glanced over the other faces shown to him and connected the names he’d seen mentioned in the chat to them.

A blonde with a kind of punk-ish look to him – this one was Semi, judging by his username – was staring at the screen, slightly wide-eyed. He slowly blinked out of whatever shock he was in and said a quiet, “Woah.”

Another, this one with light brown hair and a generally soft aura around him – this must have been Yahaba, and Keiji now understands the ‘Creampuff’ username – set his pencil down and rested his chin on his now free hand. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before settling with, “Well, damn.” Keiji had trouble figuring out the impressed look on his face.

The other one he didn’t know – he figured this one to be Shirabu – simply ran his fingers through his copper bangs, not really seeming bothered at all by what was going on. Though, he did breathe a quiet sigh of annoyance, rolling his eyes at the same time, when Oikawa whined again.

Frankly, their reactions – not including Kageyama and Shirabu – unsettled Akaashi slightly. He couldn’t really understand what they meant and it bothered him.

On his screen, Oikawa started gesturing wildly, looking betrayed.

“Ken-chan, Suga-chan, Tobio-chan! Why did none of you warn me?” Sugawara started laughing, a mischievous grin settling on his face.

“Well, my dear Oikawa, it wouldn’t have been nearly as fun if we had!” The laughter quieted down to soft giggles, the silver-haired setter raising a brow. “Plus, I’m pretty sure Kenma at least _implied_ that Akaashi was pretty.”

Oh. Keiji felt a faint blush rise to his cheeks, hopefully too faint for the camera to pick up. At least he got what they were talking about now. But their reactions were a little over the top, weren’t they? He’d been told a few times before that he was good-looking, but surely he wasn’t _that_ pretty.

“But… but…” Seijou’s captain began to look a little distressed. “I didn’t think it’d be like _this_!” Just as he began whining again, Semi snapped out of his silence.

“Wow, Akaashi. You’re seriously hot.” The comment made his cheeks warm a bit more. However, before he could even attempt to stutter out a thanks, Shirabu cut in.

“Now, if only you could be so forward with Tendou-san.”

“Shut u-”

“You really are stunning, Akaashi.” Yahaba spoke over the Shiratorizawa setters’ brief argument, that same impressed expression still in place. A small grin grew on the other’s face as he tilted his head slightly, looking at something on his screen.

“Thank you…?” Keiji murmured, trying to force his blush away.

“Ooh, are we talking about how pretty Akaashi is?” Bokuto’s voice sounded from next to him, startling Akaashi a bit. He hadn’t heard Bokuto move at all – maybe he’d been too focused on the call – but suddenly he was right there next to him, textbook in hand but quickly forgotten about.

“Seems so!” Sugawara chirped, expression returning to his normal smile. On his screen, Keiji could see Shirabu shift to, presumably, observe the ace.

“Bokuto Koutarou!” Oikawa’s voice called, drawing everyone’s attention to his video feed. He was pointing dramatically to the webcam, a strangely serious expression on his face. “Who’s the pretti-“

“’kaashi.”

There were a few beats of silence before Oikawa’s brows lifted, expression clearly showing his mixture of surprise and confusion. “Huh?” His expression and response drew a few chuckles from various members of the call.

“Well,” Bokuto began, placing his textbook on Akaashi’s desk and crossing his arms over his chest. The pensive look he wore seemed a little strange to the dark-haired boy, entirely different from his usual excited expression. “You were going to ask who the prettiest is, right? And that’d be Akaashi. Like, have you _seen_ him? He’s gorgeous! He’s definitely the prettiest guy I know. And the prettiest person in school. Probably the prettiest setter in Japan. So, yeah, no matter what you were going to ask specifically, ‘kaashi wins.” He nodded as he finished his explanation. With each word he’d said, Akaashi found his cheeks burning more and more, until the bright blush had taken over his face.

“But…” Oikawa started, blinking slowly. “Have you seen _me_? I’m pretty darn cute!”

Bokuto leaned closer, hovering over Akaashi’s shoulder as he tried to get a better view of the screen. “Well, you’re all really pretty but… Wait.” His eyes narrowed slightly as he focused and then they went wide. “You’re Oikawa Tooru!” He practically yelled in Keiji’s ear, a bright grin on his face.

“Ah! Do you finally recognise and acknowledge my beauty?” Tooru grinned, casually brushing his bangs back only for them to fall back and bounce slightly in their original place.

“Nah, you’re pretty and all but I know you from that one Volleyball Monthly article!” He fidgeted slightly, trying to contain his obvious excitement. “A lot of that article was about your beauty regimen or whatever but you’re the guy that got the best setter award back in middle school, right?”

Where Oikawa had looked slightly offended at the start of Bokuto’s little speech he now wore a genuine, proud smile. “Yep, that’s me! Best setter, Oikawa Tooru, at your service!”

“Best setter, worst personality.” Semi smirked at the camera. Bokuto cut off Oikawa’s squawk of indignation with another excited outburst.

“And you’re one of the guys from that Shiratorizawa school! I remember seeing you and your school at nationals! Your hair kind of stands out!”

“You’re one to talk.” Shirabu voiced with a roll of his eyes, looking bored despite his obvious interest.

Bokuto simply laughed, not at all offended by the comment. In fact, he stood proudly and grinned. “It’s a pretty cool style, right?”

“… You kind of look like an owl.” Yahaba said slowly after a few moments of silence, almost as if he was nervous about bringing it up. Fortunately, (or maybe unfortunately) all that comment did was excite Bokuto more. Akaashi saw how he vibrated beside him and pre-emptively covered his own ears.

“I KNOW!! It’s awesome!! Right? A lot of people say I look like a great horned owl, which is pretty great because I really love owls, y’know? Plus, our team is nicknamed The Owls so it fits! And, as the captain, I feel it’s my duty-”

“Please calm down, Bokuto-san.” Keiji finally spoke up, slowly removing his hands from his ears as he looked up at the ace. At his words, Bokuto immediately snapped his mouth shut and looked at the seated male. Their gazes locked for a long moment, Bokuto’s eyes searching Akaashi’s for something. The connection was broken when a sheepish grin formed on the third year’s face and he returned his gaze to the screen.

“Sorry, Akaashi. I just got really pumped about meeting your new friends!” As Akaashi also looked back at the screen he could see that some of those new friends were still trying to recover from the volume of Bokuto’s voice. He let out a soft sigh, shaking his head slightly.

“I’m sure there won’t be any lasting damage so it’s fine.” He then blinked, tilting his head. “I… honestly don’t even know half of them so I doubt I can really call them friends yet.”

“Ah, right! That’s why we’re here!” Oikawa declared, placing a hand to his chest. “Yours truly came up with the brilliant idea to have this call so everyone can be properly introduced! We just got a little… side-tracked.” He pouted for a second before opening his mouth to speak again. “I’ll go fir-”

“I’m Sugawara Koushi, third year setter at Karasuno!” The silver-haired setter’s voice rang clear, interrupting Oikawa with a too-sweet grin. Oikawa gasped dramatically, staring wide-eyed at the screen.

Taking Sugawara’s lead as a cue, Kageyama spoke up next. “Kageyama Tobio, first year setter at Karasuno.” Oikawa frowned but opened his mouth once more.

“Semi Eita, third year setter at Shiratorizawa.” His wide smirk made it clear that he’d intentionally cut off the Seijou captain.

“Shirabu Kenjirou, second year _starting_ setter at Shiratorizawa.” His face remained calm but the slight quirk in his lips as Semi’s glared at the emphasis on ‘starting’ didn’t go unnoticed by Akaashi.

“Yahaba Shigeru, second year setter at Aobajousai.”

“Yahaba-chan!” Oikawa gasped, looking scandalised as even his kouhai cut off his introduction.

“Kozume Kenma. Second year setter at Nekoma.” Kenma murmured while Oikawa was distracted, hiding the camera’s view of his smirk with his PSP.

After that it was quiet for a few moments, Oikawa waiting to see if Akaashi would also cut him off and Akaashi waiting until Oikawa started his introduction before interrupting him. When Oikawa deemed he was in the clear, he opened his mouth.

“Bokuto Koutarou! Third year wing spiker, ace and captain at Fukurodani!” Caught completely off-guard by Bokuto’s interruption of _both_ of them, Akaashi couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up after the silence that had followed his captain’s introduction. He did try to muffle it with his hand, hiding his smile at the same time, but it was still audible.

After a brief pause, the only sound being Akaashi’s laughter, someone spoke.

“Okay, this is really unfair. Keiji-chan’s not human.” The way he crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look either unimpressed or annoyed, really didn’t match up with the soft look on his face, but Oikawa tried.

“So… ‘kaashi’s an alien?” Still trying to calm his laughter, Keiji barely noticed the way Oikawa seemed to perk up on his screen. Akaashi was sure he heard someone say ‘oh no’ in the background.

“Exactly!” The other setter replied, raising a hand to his chin and stroking it. “That’s the only plausible explanation! That’s why he’s so adorable!”

Akaashi’s laughter finally died down as Bokuto struck his fist against the open palm of his free hand. “You’re right! He’s got to have come from some planet full of pretty, smart and talented human-like creatures!”

Despite feeling another blush ready to bloom on his skin, Keiji made himself frown. “I don’t really appreciate being referred to as a creature. Or an alien, for that matter.”

Before Bokuto could even begin to look apologetic, Oikawa cuts in. “But aliens are so cool! And it explains why you’re prettier than me!” Akaashi blinked and tilted his head.

“But I’m not prettier than you. Though, I suppose that depends on an individual’s taste. Everyone in this chat is very good-looking, actually. Isn’t that why you called it the ‘Pretty Setter Squad’?”

Oikawa stared for a moment before raising his hands to his now slightly pink cheeks, small smile playing at his lips. “Suga-chan, I think Keiji-chan might actually be sweeter than you.” Sugawara just giggled in response.

“Wait.” Bokuto was intently looking over the screen again. “You’re all setters, right?”

Among the nods and other various confirmations Shirabu raised a brow and frowned. “You only just figured that out?” Akaashi just let out a soft sigh. He had a pretty good guess about what Bokuto was going to say next.

“I’m going to get you all to set for me!” His eyes shone with determination and his grin brightened. “I’m going to hit all of your tosses! It’ll be awesome! I’ll get tosses from a bunch of talented setters and you’ll all get to toss to an ace in the top five!”

“But we already-”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi smoothly interrupted Shirabu, knowing what he was about to say and wanting to avoid having to deal with a dejected Bokuto. “Did you need help with something?”

The ace blinked, looking back down at his forgotten textbook. He hummed for a moment in thought while frowning. “I did but I forgot what it was. I’ll bother you when I get stuck on it again later!” His grin returned instantly and he grabbed the book off of Akaashi’s desk, patting the setter’s dark hair before returning to the bed where he’d been sprawled before.

As Keiji turned back to the screen he noticed Shirabu frowning at the camera. “Bokuto-san is just as amazing as Ushijima-san. It might be… interesting for you if you took him up on his offer. It will benefit him too, being able to hit all kinds of tosses from so many skilled setters.”

Kenma made a slightly disgusted face as he continued tapping away at his PSP’s buttons and Akaashi knew that it was from the idea of one of Bokuto’s practices. The other players looked like they were considering the idea.

“If we did agree to it, you guys would have to make the trip up to Miyagi.” Semi spoke, absently tapping his fingers on his desk.

Oikawa nodded, folding his arms over his chest again. “Yep! So we’d have to make sure everyone was free on the same day. But we can think about that at another time. For now…” He cleared his throat, posing as grandly as one could while sitting in their living room. “I’m Oikawa Tooru, third year captain and setter at Aobajousai!” He puffed his chest out, looking proud of himself. Akaashi just shook his head slightly, amused by Oikawa’s antics.

“Then I suppose I should introduce myself, too. I’m Akaashi Keiji, second year setter at Fukurodani. It’s a pleasure to meet all of you.” If they’d been meeting in person, he would have bowed politely. However, they weren’t talking face-to-face so he settled for a brief smile instead.

“Keiji-chan, if you keep being so cute you may end up making me gay for you.” The captain pouted childishly, resting his chin in his hands.

“Dude, you were already pretty gay anyway.” Semi chimed in, playful smirk tugging at his lips.

“Well, I gue-”

“Yeah. That’s why you’re wearing Iwaizumi-san’s shirt, right?” Yahaba’s face showed nothing but innocence but it was pretty clear that he was teasing his senpai.

Oikawa’s face went bright red and he opened and closed his mouth a few times, strangely resembling a fish. Akaashi thought he should step in and help his fellow setter out of his embarrassment.

“So, Iwaizumi-san agreed to help you out.” He observed calmly, tilting his head slightly. He hadn’t given Oikawa’s shirt any thought before but now he stared at it, an image of Godzilla staring back.

“It was _so embarrassing_!” Oikawa buried his red face in his hands, his voice now slightly muffled. “I could barely get the question out after practice. It was so, _so_ awkward. I thought I was going to die from embarrassment!”

“Well, you got through it. And you’re alive. So now we just have to see if it works!” Sugawara’s voice was so reassuring and sweet that Oikawa began to visibly relax.

“Even if it doesn’t work, you get to wear his shirt so it’s still a win for you.” Still tapping away at his PSP, Kenma didn’t even look up as he spoke.

Oikawa’s gaze shot back up to the screen, blush returning in full force. “Wha-? _Ken-chan_! Th-that’s not-”

“Ooh, so it’s like the ‘boyfriend shirt’ thing?” Semi asked with a grin.

“W-we’re just friends! Iwa-chan is my best friend, nothing more!” Oikawa protested.

“Your crush on him is kind of obvious, Oikawa-san. I’m pretty sure most of the team has figured it out already.” Yahaba replied, picking up his pencil to resume with his studying.

“Yahaba-chan, you’re meant to be on my side!”

“Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san have always spent a lot of time together. Plus, Oikawa-san always seemed more honest and genuine around Iwaizumi-san.” Kageyama said absently, as if he was merely thinking out loud.

“That’s because we’re _best friends_! There’s nothing more to it!” His blush hadn’t receded at all and he tried to hide his cheeks behind his hands.

Shirabu sighed in exasperation, moving to lean his elbow on his desk and prop his head up with his hand. “You’re gay for your childhood friend, deal with it. Or I’ll have to start treating you like Semi-san.”

Oikawa made a low noise that was halfway between a whine and a groan as he flopped sideways on his couch, partially out of frame. “I hate all of you…”

“We love you too, Oikawa!” Came Suga’s cheerful response.

“But, really,” Akaashi started, “I hope this works for you, Oikawa-san.” It wasn’t his best attempt at a change of topic but it still managed to work.

“Me too. It’d be nice to know you got a decent amount of sleep for once.” Sugawara’s smile was soft and warm, possibly something that contributed to his reputation as a motherly figure. Oikawa slowly sat back up, playing with the hem of his friend’s shirt.

“Thanks.” He sighed quietly after a moment, tipping his head back until it hit the back of the couch. “If it does work it’ll be really awkward to keep asking for shirts. But I’m sure Iwa-chan won’t even question it.” Keiji felt like Oikawa wanted to add something more to the end of that, but nothing came.

On his screen, Semi shrugged. “Well, we’ll just have to see how it goes, right? Still, hope it goes well. Even if you might end up being more annoying when you’ve actually slept.”

“I agree.” Yahaba nodded slightly, writing something down on his paper. “And we’ll be here to help you find other solutions if this idea doesn’t work.”

Oikawa glanced back down at his laptop, a small but genuine smile on his lips. “You guys…”

“Okay, I think it’s time to end the call. This is getting way too sappy.” Shirabu made a fake gagging motion.

Oikawa pouted, half-heartedly glaring at the camera. “Rude, Shirabu-chan. But you’re probably right. I’ve got homework to do and I’ll probably get distracted talking if I stay on here.”

“Ugh… Don’t remind me.” Semi groaned, running a hand through his hair.

Akaashi thought for a long moment before speaking up. “If you need any help, I can try. It probably won’t be any different than teaching Bokuto-san.”

The third year laughed softly, shaking his head. “Nah, it’s alright, Akaashi. Though, thanks for the offer. I’ll probably figure it out.”

“Well, the offer still stands in case you change your mind.” Semi nodded in reply, still smiling.

“Good luck with studying, everyone! And good luck sleeping, Oikawa. Bye, Bokuto!” With a hoot from Bokuto and a few replies from the other members of the call, the silver-haired setter smiled and waved before leaving. Everyone else followed soon after.

 

* * *

 

**literal salt:** despite my comments, I also hope that you get a good night’s sleep oikawa-san

**Grand King:** thank you shirabu-chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on doing little ship scenarios relating to this chat (e.g. the Iwaizumi carrying Oikawa home thing) written from the perspective of the non-pretty-setter and I was wondering if I should post each scenario as a oneshot or if I should have all the scenarios of each ship posted as a separate story (like all the IwaOi scenarios in one story, all the BokuAka ones in another, etc.). I have an idea of what I'm going to do but what's your guys' thoughts on it?
> 
> Also, come talk to me about Haikyuu!! on my [tumblr](http://punksemi.tumblr.com/)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Grand King:** that may be true but iwa-chan doesn’t feel the same way about me!  
>  **Semisemi:** Lie  
>  **Creampuff:** Okay, that’s a lie.  
>  **Suga:** That’s a lie.  
>  **literal salt:** lie  
>  **Kitten:** thats a lie  
>  **Grand King:** you all replying at the same time is kind of creepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My most sincere apologies for this being so late. I have lots of reasons for it like stress, university applications, coursework and performances but I know I could have done this sooner.
> 
> I hope this chapter's alright! Also, sorry it's a little short!

**Suga:** Good morning everyone!

**Akaashi K.:** Good morning, Sugawara-san.

**Semisemi:** Morning

**Tobio:** Hey.

**Suga:** Kageyama! You’re here!

**Tobio:** Um. Yes?

**Tobio:** I’m on my run.

**Suga:** I thought you didn’t check this much?

**Tobio:** It might be useful.

**Tobio:** There are lots of skilled setters here.

**Semisemi:** Is volleyball all you think about?

**Tobio:** No. I think of other stuff too.

**Akaashi K.:** Using this for volleyball advice is a good idea, though. I’d be willing to offer.

**Suga:** So would I!

**Semisemi:** We’re on different teams

**Semisemi:** Giving out advice might not be the best idea

**Grand King:** don’t be a meanie semi-chan!!

**Grand King:** i for one would gladly bestow my knowledge and wisdom on dear tobio-chan!!

**Tobio:** ?

**Tobio:** I don’t think that’s Oikawa-san.

**Grand King:** of course it’s me!! why wouldn’t it be?

**Tobio:** You refuse to give me advice almost every time I ask.

**Grand King:** well today i’m in a good mood!!

**Akaashi K.:** I take that to mean you got some sleep, Oikawa-san?

**Grand King:** yup!! lots of it!!

**Suga:** That’s great!!

**Grand King:** iwa-chan will be so proud!! though probably not so happy about me stealing his shirts

**Suga:** I’m sure he won’t mind all that much!

**literal salt:** yeah. who knows, he might actually like you wearing his shirts

**Grand King:** shirabu-chan!!!!

**literal salt:** I’m just saying. he might like the whole boyfriend shirt thing

**Grand King:** we’re not like that!! we’re just friends!

**Semisemi:** Didn’t we already go through this?

**Suga:** Yep!

**literal salt:** we established that oikawa-san has a big gay crush on his best friend

**Grand King:** that may be true but iwa-chan doesn’t feel the same way about me!

**Semisemi:** Lie

**Creampuff:** Okay, that’s a lie.

**Suga:** That’s a lie.

**literal salt:** lie

**Kitten:** thats a lie

**Grand King:** you all replying at the same time is kind of creepy

**Grand King:** besides!! how would you all know whether he likes me or not??

**Creampuff:** I deal with you two during practice.

**Suga:** I’ve seen the way he looks at you during matches!

**Semisemi:** Yeah, we’ve all seen how you two interact

**Kitten:** i havent but ive heard and tbh its pretty obvious to me

**literal salt:** I’ve had to suffer through a lot of people obliviously pining over each other

**Suga:** Just trust us!!

**Grand King:** whatever. even if i did trust you (which i don’t by the way) it’s not like i’m just going to go confess to iwa-chan

**Akaashi K.:** That’s okay. You don’t have to, Oikawa-san. You have no obligation to do anything of the sort and you can take things as slowly as you want to.

**Grand King:** thank you keiji-chaaaaaan!

**literal salt:** now that that’s out of the way, I decided on what to make you do, semi-san

**Suga:** Ooh?

**Grand King:** !!

**Semisemi:** Oh god what?

**literal salt:** :)

**Semisemi:** ?

**Semisemi:** Shirabu?

**Semisemi:** Shirabu

**Semisemi:** Don’t you fucking dare do this to me

**Semisemi:** Shirabu Kenjirou, you piece of shit, where the fuck did you go?

**Suga:** ????

**Semisemi:** God dammit what the fuck you can’t just leave like that you little shit

**Creampuff:** Now I’m actually curious.

**Grand King:** did shirabu-chan die?

**Semisemi:** If not then it won’t be long before I fucking kill him

**Grand King:** i wanna know what it is though!!

**Suga:** Same!!

**Suga:** I guess we’ll just have to wait and find out!

 

* * *

 

  **Grand King:** okay, i know we said no going on the group chat during school but it’s been oddly quiet

**Grand King:** did semi kill shirabu??

**Grand King:** did shirabu tell semi what he had to do for losing the bet?

**Grand King:** i’m curious!!!

**Grand King:** is everyone dead???

**Creampuff:** I think they’re paying attention in class.

**Grand King:** but!!

**Suga:** Tsk tsk, Oikawa! You’re breaking the rules _and_ being impatient!

**Grand King:** suga-chan!!

**Suga:** It’ll probably be worth the wait so just try to be a little patient, okay?

**Grand King:** you make it sound like you’re talking to a child

**Creampuff:** Exactly.

**Suga:** Exactly!

**Grand King:** !!!

**Grand King:** rude!!!

 

* * *

 

  **Semisemi:** I await the sweet embrace of death

**Grand King:** semi-chan!!

**Suga:** You’re still alive!

**Creampuff:** Apparently not for long though.

**Akaashi K.:** What’s wrong, Semi-san?

**Semisemi:** Shirabu told me what he wants me to do

**Suga:** What is it??

**Semisemi:** I’m suffering here. You could sound less excited

 

**_literal salt_ ** _sent a picture_

 

**Grand King:** oh wow

**Tobio:** Is that a cheerleader uniform?

**Akaashi K.:** It looks very nice on you.

**Semisemi:** Thanks but still dying here

**Kitten:** why?

**Semisemi:** Gotta wear it in front of the team

**Suga:** That doesn’t sound bad! You can do it!!

**Kitten:** is that meant to be humiliating?

**literal salt:** no, it’s not

**literal salt:** tendou-san happens to have a thing for the uniform

**Akaashi K.:** Oh.

**Creampuff:** Well then.

**Grand King:** rip semi-chan

**Grand King:** again

**literal salt:** so it’s not really a punishment but more like shoving them both in the right direction

**literal salt:** okay, time to go do this thing

**Suga:** Keep us informed!!

**Tobio:** Sugawara-san, Hinata wants to know if we’ll get cheerleaders when we go to nationals.

**Suga:** He knows he can just walk over and ask, right?

**Suga:** Either way, I don’t know. It might depend on the school.

**Tobio:** Okay.

**Tobio:** He also wants to tell Semi-san he looks pretty.

**Suga:** You two are pretty close over there.

**Tobio:** He’s reading the chat over my shoulder.

**Akaashi K.:** Bokuto wants to say hi to “his son”.

**Suga:** Is that Hinata??

**Tobio:** tell him I said hi back!!!

**Tobio:** I wanna play against him again!!!

**Grand King:** shrimpy-chan?

**Akaashi K.:** I wiofhzdlASDFX

**Akaashi K.:** HINATAAAAAAAAA

**Akaashi K.:** MY SON

**Tobio:** bokuto-san!!!

**Akaashi K.:** ARE YOU DOING WELL IN PRACTICE??

**Tobio:** yeah!!!

**Tobio:** the next time we play I’m gonna be so good you won’t know what hit you!!!

**Akaashi K.:** OHOHO?

**Akaashi K.:** WE’LL JUST HAVE TO SEE ABOUT THAT

**Akaashi K.:** BUT WE’RE NOT GOING TO LOSE

**Akaashi K.:** WE’LL GET THROUGH EVERY BLOCK

**Akaashi K.:** WE’LL MAKE EVERY BALL DIFFICULT TO RECEIVE

**Akaashi K.:** WE’LL TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ANY HESITATION YOU GUYS HAVE

**Akaashi K.:** AND WE’LL WIN EASILY IF YOU’RE NOT PLAYING AT YOUR BEST

**Akaashi K.:** SO YOU BETTER PRACTICE HARD HINATA

**Tobio:** I will!!

**Tobio:** I’m gonna go back to practice now bye!!!

**Akaashi K.:** My apologies. Bokuto-san took my phone.

**Suga:** That’s okay!!

**Suga:** Unfortunately, Hinata’s now yelling pretty loudly because he’s pumped up.

**Akaashi K.:** Bokuto-san’s doing the same.

**Grand King:** okay but is no one else confused about bokuto simultaneously acting like a child and a somewhat mature adult??

**Grand King:** he’s also really good at motivating people what the fuck

**Grand King:** i was already pretty motivated (i mean, it’s volleyball) but now i’m really pumped up and energised??

**Akaashi K.:** That’s how he is.

**Akaashi K.:** Those qualities are just some of what makes Bokuto-san a great ace and captain.

**Suga:** He ends up motivating both teams! It’s really fun to play against him!!

**literal salt:** I’m back bitches

**Suga:** How did it go??

**literal salt:** tendou-san couldn’t stop staring

**literal salt:** pretty sure he was blushing, too

**Grand King:** that’s great! and how’s our dear semi-chan?

**literal salt:** embarrassed but I’m sure he’ll thank me later

**Creampuff:** You seem really involved with their love life.

**literal salt:** surprisingly enough I do care

**literal salt:** especially when their flirting mixed in with their inability to realize that their feelings are mutual affects the team

**Grand King:** wait. something like that can affect how a team plays?

**literal salt:** I don’t know about other teams but that’s definitely the case with ours

**literal salt:** the number of fumbled serves, receives and blocks we’ve had because one of them is distracted by the other is shocking

**literal salt:** plus, everyone else on the team has to dance around the subject so

**Suga:** Huh.

**Grand King:** well then.

**Grand King:** time to bring back matchmaker tooru!!

**Creampuff:** Could you not

**Grand King:** why, worried about me knowing who you have a crush on?

**Creampuff:** I don’t have a crush on anyone.

**Grand King:** really now, yahaba-chan! you should know better than to lie to your captain!

**Grand King:** besides, i’ve known about your little crush for a loooong time

**Creampuff:** Shit

**literal salt:** I bet it’s the mad dog

**Creampuff:** Shut up, Shirabu

**Suga:** I never would have guessed that Yahaba’s into the delinquent type.

**Creampuff:** I don’t have a crush on Kyoutani wtf

**Grand King:** i mean, it’s not that surprising! you should see them during practice, they’re always fighting!

**Creampuff:** Because I hate him.

**Suga:** I doubt that! Otherwise you wouldn’t be able to set to him properly!

**Creampuff:** That doesn’t mean I have a crush on him.

**Suga:** Of course not!

**Creampuff:** Thank you, Sugawara-san.

**literal salt:** you do have a crush on him, though

**Creampuff:** Oh my god shut up

**Semisemi:** Yeah, you should stop sticking your nose into other people’s shit, Shirabu

**literal salt:** you’ll thank me for this one day

**literal salt:** but, fine. I won’t meddle anymore

**Grand King:** semi-chan! how did it go?

**Semisemi:** It was fine

**Semisemi:** Reon and Wakatoshi said I looked nice and Hayato laughed but complimented me afterwards

**Semisemi:** Oh yeah, Kageyama. Tell Hinata I said thanks

**Suga:** They’re both practicing spikes right now! I’ll tell him!

**Akaashi K.:** One of your teammates laughed at you?

**Semisemi:** Only when he found out I was wearing it because I lost a bet to Shirabu

**Semisemi:** Which won’t happen again

**literal salt:** I doubt that

**Semisemi:** We’ll see, Shirabu

**literal salt:** whatever you say, semi-san

**Semisemi:** Alright you little shit

**Semisemi:** I’m going to destroy you

**Akaashi K.:** Sorry to interrupt whatever’s about to happen, but I’d like to ask someone’s opinion on something.

**Grand King:** what is it, keiji-chan??

**Akaashi K.:** I just wanted to know what it means when someone calls you an angel?

**Suga:** Ooh~?

**Grand King:** was it bokuto?

**Akaashi K.:** Why would it be Bokuto-san?

**Grand King:** no reason~!

**Suga:** What were they implying when they called you an angel? Were they calling you sweet or something?

**Akaashi K.:** Not exactly. They were talking about my looks and they compared me to an angel because “they’re really pretty, too.”

**Creampuff:** It sounds like this someone likes you.

**Akaashi K.:** I doubt that there are any romantic implications in this.

**Suga:** Really?

**Akaashi K.:** Yes. I’m sure.

**Suga:** Well then. I don’t know if we can help you with that.

**literal salt:** yeah. I was going to say the same thing as

**literal salt:** actually, no. I changed my mind

**Creampuff:** Really, Shirabu?

**literal salt:** yes, really

**literal salt:** and seeming as we aren’t really going to be of much help, is there anyone else you can ask?

**Akaashi K.:** I suppose there is.

**Akaashi K.:** Thank you all for your input. Sorry to bother you.

**Grand King:** you didn’t bother us, keiji-chan!

**Suga:** Yeah, we’re happy to help!

**Semisemi:** It’s what friends are for, right?

**Akaashi K.:** I guess so.

**Akaashi K.:** Thank you, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there will be more of each character and their relationships will develop. Please be patient with me! It may take some time for certain ships to pop up and get going but they will all happen! Plus, I have some (hopefully) interesting ideas for the coming chapters!
> 
> As always, feel free to talk to me over at my [tumblr](http://punksemi.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
